The Calm, Quiet Type
by sakurablue13
Summary: Future Fic. A son's perspective on some of the couples in Atlantis


Title: **The Calm, Quiet Type**

Genre: Romance / Future fic

Pairings: John/Teyla, Jack/Sam, Rodney/Jennifer, Ronon/Amelia, Carson/Laura, Evan/Cassie

Summary: Future Fic. A son's perspective on some of the couples in Atlantis.

A/N: The idea had just came 'POOF' out of the blue. Too bad time wasn't on my side. Both my beta and I had crazy schedules, so it got delayed and abandoned (from my part) for quite some time… T__T

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I must admit my parents are not the most publicly amorous couple in the city. Anybody you ask will agree that Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam should win that title. They never hesitate to show how much they love each other. Perhaps, holding back your feelings for more than a decade makes you that way. They kiss in the halls and giggle while walking arm-in-arm. Aunt Sam even sits on Uncle Jack's lap as they play childish games. Rumor says, they were once caught by patrolling Marines_ making out_ in one of the less traveled corridors. The three O'Neill children had become the receiving end of merciless teasing for a whole month.

While Uncle Ronon and Aunt Amelia are the most playful couple, even after the birth of their children, Melena and Dimatteo. They often act like teenagers, causing my dad to shake his head in bemusement every time. Uncle Ronon likes to give Aunt Amelia piggyback rides down the corridors; they dunk and pull the other's legs when swimming, engage in playful but violent sparring sessions, laugh raucously, and wrestle to share seats on movie nights. Oh, and they also have extremely loud sex… Loud enough, before they had children, to make many regret passing their quarters. Uncle Jack often says they remind him of Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vala back on Earth. Or rather, of Aunt Vala.

When in need of shielding from angry parents, consoling words to sooth a broken heart, a spot to calm down from fights with love ones, or for someone to tend the scratches and bruises of childhood misadventures, one goes to Uncle Carson and Aunt Laura. Uncle Carson heals the body and Aunt Laura offers her own kind of words of wisdom. Hannah McKay has said they have the largest cache of chocolate in the city. Uncle Ronon sometimes teases them about a long ago incident involving Uncle Rodney, the one which apparently brought the unlikely couple together. Our dear Scottish uncle always bears his goading gracefully. We children have always consider their son, Duncan, quite lucky to be blessed with such gentle and understanding parents.

Uncle Evan and Aunt Cassie are far from romantic. No one would consider them playful either. In fact, everybody considers them as the one of the most practical and no-nonsense couples ever existed. Do not get me wrong. They are a loving husband and wife and model parents. But being second generation military brats, sometimes they seem to forget that they are dealing with their children and not cadets or subordinates. Both Brandon and Brooke Lorne have talked about joining the Air Force one day since they were toddlers. Though Uncle Evan and Aunt Cassie may not be the warmest, they are the ones people come to for parenting advices. In spite of, or maybe because they seem to be all business—as my dad says—they are fair and logical. One will be punished for mistakes and praised for good decisions. That is also why children come to them to settle fights and feuds.

It still stuns the whole expedition, but surprisingly, the title of most romantic couple would probably go to the famous Drs. M. Rodney McKay and Jennifer McKay-Keller. In many ways, they are so different and yet they fit together perfectly, if unusually. They are a cute pair to watch; the hypochondriac and the capable healer, loud and calm, brash and clumsy, egotistical and awkward, high-strung and childish. They can often be seen standing on a balcony in each other's arms, giving small kisses to each other's' temple or nose. His rapid fire rambling is accompanied by her very feminine giggle as they share lunch dates in the infirmary or the lab, with gifts of roses for Aunt Jen and non-citrus fruit for Uncle Rodney. They are peculiar, but sweet. Despite the fact he always claims to hate children, Uncle Rodney is our favorite after Uncle Carson. If you manage to overlook the mile-a-minute rants and whining, Uncle Rodney is an excellent teacher. And much to my dad's amusement, Aunt Jen is still struggling on softening his more abrasive side.

And that brings me back to my parents…

"Towwen…" A mumbled whisper brought me out of my musings back to reality. The tiny voice came from behind my hiding place beneath the heavy curtains screening our quarters' balcony.

I turned back into the room and found my only sister barefoot in her blue pajamas. She was clutching her Air Force teddy bear tightly to her chest, her greenish eyes bleary from sleep. I smiled at her and beckoned to her with an outstretched arm, golden from a summer tan. "C'mere, Chars. Why are you awake?"

"I'm thiwsty…" Four-year-old Charin Elizabeth Sheppard, slightly small for her age, threw herself into my embrace. "I want Daddy and Mothe'."

With the youngest of the Sheppard clan whom I love so dearly cuddled in my arms, I silently stood up. I took a final adoring look over my shoulder at my parents out on the balcony.

My dad sat cross-legged on the Athosian blanket spread on the floor, his guitar cradled in his lap. I could not hear anything through the thick glass of door, but I am sure he was singing Johnny Cash to my mother. She leaned heavily into his side, her tawny hair splayed over his shoulder, and her spicy-smelled candles burned around them, creating the unique blend of Earth and Athosian cultures which they always have. Loving images of my parents came to mind at the sight: standing proudly side by side as leaders, stealing shy kisses in the rec room, walking wordlessly through the dark corridors after a hard mission while clasping each others' hand tightly, exchanging warm smiles in silence, reading quietly snuggled together into a couch in the library, holding difficult vigils in the infirmary, performing erotic Bantos sparring in the gym, sharing the intimate Athosian greeting in the middle of the Gateroom.

My dad is the military commander of Atlantis, while my mother acts as Uncle Richard's second in administration matters and negotiations. She is also the leader of my other people. Between their duties as leaders and offworld missions, I am lost as to how they always make time for my siblings and me. My dad and I may not share blood, but he has never treated me differently than the twins or Charin, and has called me his firstborn on more than one occasion. Dad always surprises me with the way he brags about me. I am even more proud of him and I admire how he stands so tall in his dress blues. And my mother is the pride of his; the perfect wife and mother, lady of the house, and the love of his life. He—no, all of us, the Sheppard boys—always adore my mother, and we love her particularly in her bright Athosian dress during festivals on New Athos.

My parents are not the most romantic, playful, comforting, practical and disciplined parents or couple, nor are they scientific geniuses. They are calm and quiet together. My father is at peace when in the presence of my ever serene mother, yet they give off a heat like that of late spring sunshine. Their smiles could settle storms and their embraces warm even the coldest winter night. My mother's composed tones and my dad's lazy drawl are comforting to all during down times. Just their presence has brought order to those panicked when we have come under attack. They both control their emotions tightly and bury their intense passion deeply, but you can see their feelings burning in their eyes if you look carefully. My parents show their undisputed caring for one another and those around them with their actions and never with words.

People tell me I must have inherited the serene smile from my mother. I smiled now at Charin and planted a kiss on her cheek, like the kisses Dad often gives Mother. "They are busy at the moment, munchkin. I will get you a drink and tuck you back in."

Charin wrapped her small arms around my neck, nestling her head on my shoulders, which are finally as broad as my father's, with the teddy bear that once had been mine dangling against my back. "Tell me stowies?"

I brushed my hand gently over her soft, dark hair. "Of course."

Then I heard my father's baritone voice behind me as I was leaving. "Thanks, pip. Owe you one."

As I walked away with the dozing Charin in my arms, my chest felt tight with a rush of emotions. "Good night, Dad."

I will be turning twenty-two next month and I will always love my parents. Even though they are the calm and quiet type, I, Torren John Sheppard-Emmagen, and my two younger brothers and Charin, are _the_ luckiest children in two galaxies to have the coolest parents of all.


End file.
